Blankets
by Hypnauhtical
Summary: This is a Married!Dean story that I originally posted on tumblr. It's just a little idea about if Dean had a wife to come home to after a hunt. I hope you enjoy and please review!


Married!Dean - Blankets

You turn over in bed, wiggling your frozen toes as you try to bring back some of the feeling to them. You realise you must have kicked the blankets off in your sleep, so with your eyes still shut you search the bed for the soft, warm covers that should be nearby. You allow your eyes to flutter open upon not finding the warmth you seek, and realise that the reason you're so cold must be because the fan above the bed is turned up on the highest setting, and that could only mean one thing.

With a smile stretched across your face, you climb out of bed and feel your way across the room to the light switch, flipping the one that controls only the fan function of the ceiling fixture to the off position. Your eyes have adjusted now, and you glance across the dark room to the object of your conquest wrapped around your sleeping husband.

You drop to his side of the bed, levelling your face with his and study him, contemplating on waking him up. You take into consideration the way his jaw line, usually set with determination, is smoothed and relaxed. His chest rises and falls in a slower, more calm way than your own, and you deduce that he is fast asleep, probably from having just gotten in from a hunt.

He'd been gone for almost two weeks this time, and no matter how cold you were or how much you just wanted to feel his arms around you and make sure that he was real, you decided to let him sleep.

You stumble through your shared home to the living room and grasp the blanket that you keep draped over the back of the couch, deciding that, although it was small, it would keep you warm enough until morning. Upon reentering the room, you take extra care not to make noise whilst shutting the door behind you. When you turn back around to go back to sleep, your eyes have adjusted and the bed is empty.

With a sigh, you climb into bed and pull the comforter over yourself as you toss the forgotten decorative blanket to the floor. Maybe you were just imagining things. Maybe it was just a dream that was still playing itself in your head. You think hard, trying to remember if you switched the ceiling fan on before falling asleep, but fatigue prevents you from remembering.

You lay in bed, upset that your mind played tricks on you, and close your eyes to try and succumb to sleep once more. Just when you're almost there, you hear something. It sounds like water running, and you're sure you just heard the sound of a toilet flushing. You lay completely still in bed, trying to figure out if your mind is playing tricks on you again. The door to the bedroom creaks open and shuts softly, and the ceiling fan starts up again with a soft hum. A new weight is added to your husband's side of the bed.

Your head snaps toward him an you flip over. You have to force yourself not to reach out and touch him to make sure he's really there.

"Dean." It comes out in a breath when his green eyes slowly open.

"Hi." He says in a rugged, sleepy voice. You can tell he's exhausted, but he still offers you a genuine smile. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I just got cold." You tell him. "It's freezing in here."

"You think so?" He says, shutting his eyes. He's obviously fighting sleep. "I'm a little warm."

You smile and roll your eyes. "Of course you are. That's why you always hog the blankets." His eyes re-open at your accusation and he fixes you with a soft gaze.

"I don't." He states defiantly, and instead of trying to convince him that he does, indeed, you just smile and let loose a small giggle. He smiles and shakes his head at your reaction and reaches for you. "If you're so cold, then come here." His warm hand lands on your cold, exposed shoulder and you scoot yourself toward him, turning over again.

Your bodies fit perfectly together like two puzzle pieces, and you sigh happily now that you have his body heat to keep you warm. Dean fixes the comforter around both of you and presses a soft kiss into the back of your head.

"I missed you." You whisper after a few moments. You're not positive that he heard you, but he takes your small hand in his and squeezes it once before draping them, still joined, over your stomach.

"I'm right here." He whispers back.


End file.
